


腕上的字 第三章 引诱（The Name on the Pulse Scene 3 Seduction）

by metavania



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Argonians, Chinese Language, Elves, F/M, Gua Sha, Rape, Ryona, Seduction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metavania/pseuds/metavania
Summary: 暗影王子对饱受欺凌的希贝尔进行一场特殊训练Due to Sebille's trauma of ravage by the Lone Wolf, the Shadow Prince personally organized a special training on her femme fatale.





	腕上的字 第三章 引诱（The Name on the Pulse Scene 3 Seduction）

**Author's Note:**

> ·OOC，有OC，OC部分与本篇无关
> 
> ·第三幕开车，BG肉，人外（精灵X蜥蜴人），有雷普和昏睡红酒（小鬼警告），微百合，过度脑补，冷圈不易，全靠自残，请勿KY
> 
> ·求扩，求入坑DOS2
> 
> ·DOS2天下第一
> 
> ·我没玩过异域镇魂曲和神界前作，一些梗只是梗，有错也欢迎捉虫
> 
> ·队员组成是我的一周目

成为神醒者之后。  
她快想起一切时。

不可能的。这不可能的。  
精灵营地下，树冠们围观同根者的苦痛。  
——盲眼精灵破除了伤疤，那些暧昧的碎片在希贝尔她脑中就地连上。不论后裔死前的怨气，还是不快的训练经历，记忆们不考虑宿主的感受，来了个大团圆。  
她无法呼吸。欢乐堡囚船上的甜蜜的梦，根本就是在深渊里蹦极。

自己梦前梦后的一举一动，她居然做过、思念过、羡慕过，现在，整个世界都想她爆炸，仿佛笑她有多愚蠢。  
“希贝尔！”  
只有那人在呼唤她，从背后轻轻撑住她。

在树下看不清的黑影，难道真的与她记忆中的主人重叠起来。  
“希贝尔，你该醒了。”

——“那只是，梦一场啊。”

梦中人的名字……梦中人的面貌……梦中人说过的话……不就对的上这荒唐的记忆吗！  
“和自己最恨的人有段情”——她不想要这样的真面目，变成一个自作多情女主角……不，不是的，她只是不想伤害她——现在支撑自己的她。  
                 
希贝尔还单纯地蒙在鼓里：所谓“真面目”，其实比肥皂剧还夸张，就像某句话一样。  
萨希拉爱说这句话，每次它出现，环境总是反复无常。

“希贝尔，你就是原始后裔。”

 

“‘原始后裔’是什么？”  
黑色房间里，向习惯坐在她背后角落，似在沙发上阅读的主人，希贝尔怯生地问道。

翻书的沙沙声停得很优雅。  
“所以，终于，你愿意谈谈我们的新训练了？”

自上次希贝尔醒来，过去一周了。这一周是恐怖的一周。  
她再度醒来时，除了那噩梦外，什么都不记得，记忆只到上次骂了主人后。但她感到心悸，好像做了场跟穷人大病那样，拖且长的噩梦。  
她发现箱盖没锁，她能坐起来了。她回到了黑色房间——没有一丝光亮，也留不下人住的气味儿，与熟悉的那间很像。她在紫禁城里吗？甚至，这空间和她以前待的黑色囚牢是同一个吗？她不知道，也懒得猜，规矩地趴回自己的睡袋上，至少这老朋友的位置没变。  
这周没有后续的惩罚，没有强制的命令，更没有传说的“伟大”任务。如果是战争王室的奴隶，他们要么以为公法的反奴隶制法案组又换届了，要么准备后事了，要么……像大多数情况，谢主隆恩。

希贝尔不信他有什么恩。她采取了别的反抗方式：待机。这聊胜于无。主人不发令，自己就不动不说。  
主人似乎愿陪她拉锯。她知道，主人还会例行给她亲自送餐，并坐她身边一小会儿。但不再像从前——就像来客时，去探望关在阳台上的狗，他似乎转移了乐趣，用夜视的本领看书，开心时会在餐里加些蜂蜜甜点。  
以前……他常故意坐到她沾血的背后，好像在笑希贝尔的潜伏技巧还是弱于他。然后，他突然传出嗓音，说出“不许回头”的第一个命令，才让她听好暗杀的要点，或机械地报告任务见闻……

“至少比逼我杀精灵们好。”  
有时，她不由发现，这僵持与恋人间的冷战……病态地相似。希贝尔无法忍受。

最终，输掉拷问的是希贝尔。  
“主人，我为先前的冒犯道歉。但能先回答我的问题好吗？……对不起，我该说‘请’。后裔我知道，但‘原始后裔’，字面上说，是……”  
“你忘了我让你谨记什么吗？希贝尔，天下没有免费的午餐，何况，你被我培育成了获取情报的专家，你该懂得钻营。”  
“……‘新训练’，对吧。只要你答应传授我新知识，我愿意，但请你用下令的方式……”

她耻辱又好声好气地说。然而，背后传来深深叹息，他下了一个希贝尔以为永不会听到的命令：“回头。希贝尔。”

她回头，不在任何命令下，自己松了背，被他忽然干脆利落的话语惊到。  
黑暗中的前后其实没区别。何况那人是藏住行踪的大师。

“新训练早结束了，我消除了你那段记忆，你的表现太差劲了，浪费了我们不少资源。我非常失望。”

希贝尔这时才发觉，手臂多了几串名字的意义。她咬住了唇，最终忍住了骂出来。

“那可真是谢谢你……呃，对不起。……所以呢？你想要让我杀谁？还是写份检讨？对不起主人，我什么都不记得，您能给我个样板吗？我相信我文采卓绝，会让您夜不能寐。”

没指出她的虚与委蛇，他沉静又魅惑的声线响起。  
“你会让我夜不能寐。不过，重中之重的问题，我想，你忘问了，希贝尔。我们在哪个方位？”  
“……我的牢房。”  
“错误的回答。与许多情形相反，我会给你奖励。比如，正确的答案，如何？”

暗影的主人打了响指，但并非强制命令。他座位的周围扶起火红的咒文，戒指闪烁，瞬间，房间的一切都被点亮了。

希贝尔顿在那里。奢华但久未睡过的床，书桌，摆满了匕首与标本的武器架，无数雕着诗文的蜡烛……

“我的房间。”

——以及优雅坐在中央石椅上，那犹如夜空深邃的蜥蜴人。

“我们哪儿都没去。”

希贝尔看呆了。  
是的，她见过那张脸，虽然见面的记忆屡次抹去，但此时可能被唤起了……不，她又想了想，自己不该没发现这间房的怪处，可他房间没贴壁纸，盖地毯，除了用于生活的家具，就是石灰的墙、黑曜石的砖头，硬的像贫民家空荡荡的仓库，和她的牢一种款式，主人真是个怪胎，笑死人了，不是吗，自己早该意识到……

不，跟这些杂七杂八的无关，因为希贝尔与他对上了眼神。  
漆黑的眼神仿佛星空最暗的深渊，轻蔑又无比殷勤，那金色甚至透出点妖艳。他仪式性的盔甲高贵而精致，衬托出他优雅的腰背曲线，延长到那碰到椅背而拐弯垂下的尾部装甲，一路蜿蜒跳着烛光。他的尾尖不时诱惑地晃动，像要咬上来的蝰蛇。

希贝尔脑子里跑出拗口又媚俗的形容。  
在那视线下，真的，她的秘源都快被他吸进去。与蜥蜴人那长嘴大鼻孔鲨齿鳞片无关，主人很英俊。也不准确，只是……  
眼前的男人过于美丽。

希贝尔站起身找门，她想逃跑，就现在，哪怕会激怒主人。  
她痛恨自己这一瞬的感觉。自己就像头母猪，对最恨的爬行动物发情，她宛如破戒的僧侣，更像个伪善者，巴不得咬断舌头，撞死在墙上。

“如我之前发现的那样，你是如此的……美丽。”  
但一个响指，让她抽搐地把目光放回他身上。凝望她赤红的脸，男人感到这步棋的局面很乐观。

“气氛可真是神奇之物。以前你看到我，总瞪大小眼，像只发病的黑猫。而我，也觉得你不过是块乳臭未乾，小女孩形状，又撒了点猫尿调味的排骨。但一轮蜡烛阵，一张刚精心布置的床，一点儿……蜂蜜，就让宛如刚见面，却已相见多年的人产生性欲，所以我才说，床笫的刺杀是最伟大的。”  
“你对我施了什么控制？混蛋!”

察觉到某种催情的法式可能激活了，希贝尔从皮裤夹包里掏出针，宛如野猫腾跃，却被飞过来的利刃打折了腕。希贝尔刚用还自由的右手夺回半空的针，他却先使念力，让她的手撞上力场，针飞往反方向，被他捻在手中。

“就像我说的，你离不开我的针了。那，现在，你的旧目标，了解‘原始后裔’，新目标，‘拿回针’，。”  
“——离我远点！”

精灵仰天，发出不惜毁掉声带的尖叫。

“你在胡思乱想什么呢。我又失望了，希贝尔。”

他用了另一个指头，希贝尔瞬间扑倒在地上，膝盖前后蹭地前进，向椅子上的男人恭敬伸出手。他高兴地交上，希贝尔行了个吻手礼，一股压力摁住下颌，不让她伸舌头。她玫瑰花瓣般的唇只能蹭了蹭。

“嗯，基本指令正常，不排除潜在危险。”  
“你要玩什么把戏！”

在压力下，希贝尔依然埋头，保持单膝跪地的骑士姿态。拖下来的头发盖住了四周的光，她只能盯那男人嶙峋的手背，和散发荧光的蓝宝石戒指。

“给你机会。我给你自由，让你找回自我，带走我给你的全部恩惠，但有个前提，你必须要通过一个小小的任务。现在……”

男人又打了吸引希贝尔注意的响指，命她抬头，与他四目相对。现在，他们很近，希贝尔能闻到那男人胸腔下内脏的形状。他下达了一个任务，也是指令。

“诱惑我。”

她的下腹部痛起来。  
——这个男人决定亲自当她的靶了。  
她白了脸，支支吾吾地问：“我凭什么……为什么……”

“噢？这条件还不丰厚吗？”  
“——我不会屈服，更别说出卖我的身体！”  
“……就是这里。”他悲伤地摇摇头，“就是这里啊，希贝尔。与自由给你的荣誉感相比，为了长远利益，和别人做场快乐或不快乐的爱就更耻辱吗？”

希贝尔错以为他想和自己辩论，理直气壮地反驳：“‘爱’？哈哈，我只是不和你！我死、也不想、和你！你让我恶心。你逼我……逼我杀害了她们。”  
她恼怒得流下泪，主人却不领情。  
“真苦情，你就那么……咳咳，恨我吗。不过，我更在意你撒谎。对主人撒谎可是重罪。”  
“呵呵，你让我对你撒的谎还不够多，为了保全你那可怜兮兮的脸面？我的主人，你原形毕露，无视我的意愿，终于走到强暴犯的地步，还想给自己……”

“抱歉，容我打断一下，你错得太离谱了。——是我，我把主导权给了你，希贝尔。我建议你诱惑我，让你抚摸我，品尝我。什么时候，我要侵犯你了？”  
那男人精准地反击了希贝尔，在她犹豫时，顺便想到了更好的提议。

“那么，不如二选一吧，就算成强暴了……或者诱奸你。你拒绝，我也不会逼你出卖美色，继续当我的武器。或者，我‘诱奸’你。你不愿接收答案和自由，感到贞操不再而死，怎么样？”

主人施舍了她自由的选项。希贝尔怔住了。

“我没得选，对吧……”希贝尔把头埋在乱发中，掩住充满杀意的脸。她知道这男人虽阴暗，却信守承诺，所以再说“不相信他”只是借口。

但这男人就和恶魔一样诡辩，他奴役着她，并不想说服她，只是让她现实点地记住：控制权在他手，可真是利诱威逼，就像……在那些男人的脚下……。  
她的脸发青，好像身体里碾过马车。一个理性的声音在脑海中说着谚语：都经历过了，还有什么好怕呢？

“呵，小女孩。”主人在心里暗自骂着，没给希贝尔压力。等她紧紧闭上眼，起身靠近他的脸。

哪知他先打了响指，让她愣在一半。  
“不过。”  
希贝尔睁开眼，主人有点冰凉的雄性气息，末端透着胭脂红的棘刺，喷到她鼻子中间，金色的眼睛不惮凝视她，这对视比一个长长的吻更让她恶心——和燥热。

“在这之前，亲爱的，让我们约法三章，游戏规则是——闭紧你的嘴，好吗。不然，我就拔了你的舌头，不论作为惩罚还是保险，这都很必要。”  
希贝尔想起来，这位神经的奴隶主，还是那位奸诈的间谍大师，愿意透露本尊，却怕泄露情报。她别扭地点了点头，感到这场交易从探索变成了策略，难上加难。

“我明白了。”  
既然不能用嘴，她不知如何是好，姑且用纤细的手臂，分别往那男人的腋下钻进去，在他背后绕行。她把一只膝盖跨到男人两腿中间，用后脑勺挤在他软软的头犄边。  
主人冷哼一声，感受这笨拙的拥抱：她的辫子垂到他的锁骨上，肌肤随他的吐息打抖，并没真的贴在他的胸前，好像是嫌他盔甲太凉。所宠爱的肉敷到了自己身上，质感还是那么烂，不像他原想的烈……她在用冰块活糖霜吗。于是主人同情了，指示道：“为什么，不试试给你的主人更衣呢。”

“如你所愿，我的主人。”  
还好她受过卸甲的训练，鞠躬，扶他站起身来。但她没想到，主人起立的阴影盖过了自己的头——女性精灵按理来说比他高，但他的身材在雄蜥蜴人里不算矮，与她不相上下。现在，他只要向前一步，就能让他和希贝尔的胸膛完美相合。

“噢，别露出那副表情，希贝尔。发挥想象，你将要侍奉的是一名王子，感到荣幸吧。”

“暗影王子”——纵然忘了脸，希贝尔也记得主人告诉自己的身份。

“王子？人渣？不都一样吗。”希贝尔心中呛他：虽然他有贵族的谈吐，但这男人不敢见人，还胁迫自己杀害同族政敌，他也许只是这个神秘家族的一角。

他背对希贝尔，优雅舒展满是符文的双臂。蜥蜴人的装甲很华丽，以至穿戴和清理都麻烦，但他们故意这么加工，才有机会晒晒自家的奴隶。希贝尔先把他的肩甲拆到两边，再想想，自己该从两边到中间，解开他脊背上的接扣，再去解臂铠和胫甲。“叮”、“叮”、“叮”……希贝尔正数到解开的第七个扣子，高度刚好降到他收紧的腰线。“锵啷”，盔甲和尾甲不慎滑下。漆黑又闪着血红的光，他的鳞片如同古老陈酿被揭开的刹那。  
……还有，覆了外骨骼的两团紧致臀部。  
希贝尔在烛光下斜过视线。

“希贝尔？”  
“……有、什么事……？”  
“是我的错觉吗。我觉得你似乎更喜欢我穿盔甲的样子。那么，看着我就好，接下来的不用脱，好吗。”  
“该死。”  
暗影王子的调情让希贝尔背后发冷……她被奴役前，真正的自己可能对初恋情人说过某些一样怪的话。

“但是。”主人悠然转过身，正对她坐回椅子上，玩味地翘起腿，反关节的小腿再往深，就是他的私处……油画色块般的阴影。他像是想炫耀自己的正面，或得意观赏她羞红的表情，“我比较传统，希望你脱光。”

 

希贝尔想不出接下来了。  
“我想……我不行了。”  
“你想逃吗？”  
“不。我会坚持。”

她的皮衣、手套底下，就是脆弱的身子骨——以及发黑发烫的纹身。上面早就刻了主人的名字。主人清楚地看过，也看腻了，因为她在每次执行暗杀前，都被主人命令，就地找水源洗澡。

她更担心另一件事。  
那黑王子感到异样，将希贝尔轻轻揽过来：并不是温柔地将她捧在怀里，只是为了近点，好探查她的下面。佩甲的手指说不上爱抚，像剥开果皮下的肉，象征性地压到她耻骨时收回，等于蘸了她的皮裤外裆。

这够说明问题了：“噢……你湿了。”

希贝尔咬紧了唇。

“你的味道真是……”  
细长的信子跳出又收回，她的液体有了形态，他得以咀嚼这份露珠。  
然而王子嫌弃眯眼，不屑地换换翘起的腿，刻意露了下他未举的阳具。

“——令人作呕。”

是的，他想出来的一系列前戏起了反作用。暗影王子在引诱希贝尔，这本末倒置，理想状态是：她在诱惑他。  
然而，他的嘲弄激发了掠食者的本性。就是现在，他没了护甲，希贝尔不再退缩，快速闪到石椅背后，没有针，她的五个指头隆起，每个都在模仿那尖刺的力度，掐紧了主人的脖子。她要威胁他，嘴中的话却变成了：

“你……你有种再说一遍。”

他纱布质感的喉结下，传出低咆，不是恐惧或恼怒，这声音伴随膈肌的抽动。  
慢慢地，发现希贝尔不敢下手，“哈哈哈哈”，他发出一波阴冷的笑。

“看来，我终于激发了你抵抗的那一面了。我非常荣幸。不过……”  
瞬间，甚至不用哨声和响指，她的头就被摁下来，眼珠的准心上下颠倒，整道脊椎带着躯干翻过了他的肩膀。她背摔在地上，扬起的两腿靠在石椅前面，没法放下，与接地的身子成直角，而脖子抵上了暗影王子的手指。

“如果突袭时拼上比你强的‘武器’，你会断掉，你以为，每次都会有我捡起来，把你拼好吗，希贝尔。”  
暗影王子在座位上弯下腰，信手将她狠狠捏住。这是他教过她的一招自由搏斗，而她忘了防备，不过，因为石椅的优势，本来，这招要用膝盖顶住腰腹，以牵制腿脚挣扎，但坐着的他处于高处，老辣地只把一脚踩上去，一手和尾巴扼住她朝天的小腿，就让倒地的她蛰伏。

“不！从我身上滚开！”  
秘源本能激起绿色，被暗影王子零距离更强的术力牵制，像溪流被海潮抵回源头。

“我是为你好。没有免费的午餐……不论你处于什么状态，都必须完成你的任务：诱惑我。”  
暗影王子放弃了口头教育，言外警告着希贝尔：他要下令了。出人意料的是，这激将法是有效的，她不知道被下令后也能抵抗到底，只想本能挣脱，不择手段。她一边扬起下巴，龇牙咧嘴地瞪着他，一边急躁撕开腹部皮甲的覆带。

“很好。”

虽然浪费不少时间，暗影王子静静看她那分明的腹部，柔软的胸部一一展开。他也不光闲着，不给她丝毫破绽，他高超地脱去了她的靴子，解开了胯上皮带的锁扣。他只要稍有闪失，就会被那精灵扑上来咬断暴露的颈椎。

“没错、就是那样、对、你很乖、要接着这么乖啊、希贝尔。”

但暗影王子的眼神渐渐变得半醉，而他自己都没意识到。因一点变故，他禁欲多年，严于律己。即便他开明地决定用自己教化这小姑娘。但这女孩任他支配的快感，超出了他磨炼杀手的责任心。她的腿细软的像小鹿，异种的骨骼被他操在手心里。捏着那层对蜥蜴来说像丝绸枕头的肉，他感到健美的她能被自己养出来，也能被自己毁掉。

“你……你就和那群臭虫没区别，遇到我那天，你就死了。”

那姑娘冷不丁的嘲讽，让他有节奏的手指漏了一拍。她果然抓住机会行动了。他屏住呼吸，感到不输脑内声音的寒冷。但很快，黑色王子的虚惊解除，希贝尔没有瞄准他的要害。半裸的她抬腰坐到他的膝盖上，修长的两腿柔韧环住臀部。

比熊抱亲密多了。希贝尔爆发太快：暗影王子尾椎最起始，也最粗的一圈，被她那踏过根根潮烂树脉，嫩而结实的脚掌夹住。精灵的脚掌与腿径比很小巧，从而有股更精心别致的压感。黑珍珠般的脚趾，结缔如乳房的掌中肉，像松香，前后撸动，时软时硬，每块肌肉随意翻折，他圆圈状的肉，不断绕中心的椎骨，搓来搓去。扭转本会带来脂肪的酸痛，但健壮的他更多感到火辣的快感，圆滚滚的脚后跟时不时偏了，侵略到他的股沟上。而她双脚的鼓动，也让他感到她大腿中间，最嫩的两瓣肉也被摩擦蠕动。

她还没被教过各种族最敏感的部位。就像原始后裔保管记忆的天性一样，她很熟练。

——这女人想支配他。不是他看到过的，悲伤、苍白、从冰河上漂过来的处子。她内里的一部分，还属于森林里的食肉动物。

而且，年少的她在母树的目光下，与其他人交合过……

对她要完成的任务有利。然而对自己所有物的错判，让他犹豫了一会儿，才想好台词……该到夸奖时间了：“你很快……进入了节奏，竟跳过了面对你最深处恐惧的环节。很好，我很骄傲，省去了我哄你不哭的功夫。”

“……呵呵呵，可能因为……我现在就闻到你快死的气味了，主人。”  
希贝尔戳出刺痛性的食指，沿蜥蜴漫长的下腹沟探索，直达他的性器。他假装出的冷静被拆穿了。

“我很开心，主人，这可是我人生第一个巅峰，我竟然让你对我这奴隶……。”  
“放开。”

然而希贝尔的本能触发了。她要弄到他的精华，好偷看他的过去。那触感和搏动，此时就像捏到他的心脏吧：肥溜溜又干燥，为了交配而不被鳞片覆盖，有着甲壳，给人一种高贵如皮革的错觉……或者说，新鲜？她凉凉的手心暖和起来，让湿漉漉的液体润满拇指根里，原来性欲……和血欲是如此相似，主人死亡的美味，也大概会像这样五味杂陈。  
真美妙啊。希贝尔五缕软指灵韧，发现比她刚瞄到的实际还要粗大，那细细的、却全被逼到这里躲不开的血管好像在害怕，反勾起她放肆的母性，想舌苔和指甲扎到把松垮皮下，肉棒的每一层深度。但刚想顺着裆部与尾巴的连接处，进攻浑圆的球体，一路的顺畅有点异样，她感到皮张开了小嘴——不像歧视蜥蜴人的黄色谣言那样，长了倒刺，充满皱褶的皮下……好像是、在皮生出之前、就有的伤口。

希贝尔缩回手，嗜血的脑袋冷静下来，手腕却被暗影王子捏住，她马上忆起恐惧的形态。

“抱歉，我刚忘了多定条规矩：别用手碰那儿。”  
嘴上很客气，王子却不再守住眼神的愤怒。但随后，他像戴回了什么假面，又成为那个阴郁而自我沉醉的男人。他松开手腕后，顺手抚到她后脑勺，解开她的发圈。发丝一绺绺垂下来，希贝尔感到肩头温暖，这本是她在洗浴时一种聊以自慰的习惯。

她的主人也看在眼里。

“不过，我会公平地让你补偿我。正巧，我们不也进行到了关键阶段吗？我来给你接下来的余兴。”

……希贝尔又被那噩梦般的情绪缠上。

到底她刚才为什么会沉浸其中。  
神秘催情手段的时效到了吧。  
希贝尔不再抓住机会尽情嘲笑主人，她越来越沉默，又弄了两分钟不到，只祈祷那首歌快响起。

当男人开始抚摸自己时，希贝尔最后的皮带也咣当掉地上，小臂没能幸免地吹着风。深浅不一的纹身，有些结成粉嫩和乳黄色，如同蜘蛛腿的痂，有些青黑紫渐变，如畸变的污渍一样痛人。也就在那时，王子的视线鄙视地离开，不知为何，他不再指手画脚的发布指令——一句话，都不说。  
他纤长的深红色突然伸出来，绕过肩膀、锁骨，往她的侧乳、喉咙和脖子上舔，在她上仰的下巴底部来了个略缓的过弯。她应景地笑几声，让他觉得自己痒了，才不会忽然兴起张嘴撕咬自己，结果主人不悦地收起舌头，像纵向抚过鲁特琴弦一样，从希贝尔肋骨两侧提起，将她抱起。

她不愿连到床上的路都与这家伙缠绵，却被他当成婴儿捧着，“只要这变态开心、快点完事就好”，希贝尔忍耐着，身高差不多，她的体型对男人来说却如刚猎到的鲣鸟。希贝尔想起在训练的比试中被他绊倒，不是因为她技艺太嫩，希贝尔不想服输。

石垒上，是如黑豹行走于树梢的脚步。踱到床前，思忖了一下，他最终选择让她背部朝上。微硬如同熟莓的乳尖，被有些湿，更像退潮白沙滩的床压扁，慢慢镇静下来。他似乎在凝视着那白皙的背和优美臀部，像要分几次吞完一碗难下咽的粥，但浅红的脊背忸怩盖了上去。他胸脯到腹部的甲，让她感到的体温没自己刚摸的灼热，更靠近他的嗓音，仿佛死尸刚烧好的灰烬，均匀埋葬在她乳白的背上。她就像黑色钙石中的牡蛎，想分开腿的尾巴有点吃力，暗影王子发现身下奴隶似乎还恐惧什么。于是覆甲的拇指分开她的双唇间，而其他四指拢住，撑起她的下巴离开床单。

他卡住自己的嘴，是想提防自己伸舌头作弊吗。她正思考时，一阵暴雨似的点滴忽然袭来。某种器官以暗杀般的节奏急促扫过她的脖子和背，她没料到，只能抑住呻吟，但汗水像冒出芽一样密麻秘出，又被唾液卷走。  
那分叉舌尖难料到在哪里停下，又在哪里抛下她的皮肤而去，又在哪里重新临幸，哪怕沾到铁锈和腥味、皮肤的碎屑，它都不停下。背上和股沟刷出颜料似的唾液，让精灵的背粘稠闪着油光，仿佛沼泽里龙翼最嫩的膜。凉飕飕的舌尖本该至柔，却拧了力，如同墨笔转锋，深深地品尝她每一道深凹的肋线。精灵比人类和蜥蜴人都多了几对肋骨，就想玛瑙的胎影儿，好像永远也舔不够。

希贝尔反射性地锁紧眉头，蜥蜴人的舌头果然厉害，与他们的尾巴、阴茎一起，都能让钟表重新走了！  
毕竟，他们都进化出了精密控制舌头的喉软骨……还是只有他，能给自己带来极致快感呢？  
希贝尔必须控住理性，如果她此时松开嘴，她会不害臊到吮吸那男人拇指的。刚才的前戏，已让她的最深处潮起潮退，收缩了数个轮回，她本以为那里又变回禁区，耗尽了力，却被这群蛇乱舞的阵仗，挤出了最后的回光。  
是时候了，蟒蛇般的尾成功缠开她的腿，而她再也没起立，痉挛了，去收紧夹腿的肌肉。房间清冷的风得以充分灌进，想撑开伞，直达她的核心，让希贝尔本就洞开的深处，瑟瑟的填满溢出，开出一条甬道，渴求实在。

但刚刚爆裂了蜜液，希贝尔就潮红了脸，要咬断主人的指头，反让他更有恶意，不急现在就与她结合。蜥蜴的臂也很长，让他能把头顺下去，埋到她蛋糕似的两团香臀里，他的头犄夹在淫秽的股缝里，没扎进去，但他急促跃动的鼻息，晶莹又黏着的触感，摩擦她谷底，比直接进去更骚更难捱。

暗影王子刚尝出她背上血渍的旧味儿，就像舔一片血雨后半干的荷叶。真讽刺，她的阴部成了唯一没有饱沾血液的部位。在七神传说里，拉里克杀了阿玛蒂亚之子，阿玛蒂亚的血泪滴到他的阳具，这导致了人类女子的月经。蜥蜴的女人会在发情期时，把未受精成功的卵先行排出体外，考古学家就发现了一些床头镶有蛋槽。但这生理现象最近消失了，因为伦理问题变得羞耻，也可能因为毒瘾物质的流行。而长寿的精灵因生殖率很低，女性排卵的周期一年一次，她的底部非常干净……只有现在。

除了没有吸盘，就跟鞭挞之触一样灵敏柔软的舌，先是圆舞曲般扫荡，舔干外阴唇的蜜液，就像个华丽的吻，顺时针的螺旋斗转千回，兜着深到最中心的会阴处，而缓缓潜下。

“……！”

一切的愉悦戛然而止，向焦黑的恐惧堕去。  
带着嗝的笑声，靴子在自己关节上的玩弄，恶臭，嘴里塞入的各种肉类，数种感觉塞满骨头缝，让希贝尔的灵魂害怕散架，与身体脱链，慢慢缩水，如晒干的蚂蟥，到了丑陋不堪的腹部深处。  
拽出内脏的濒死感，让她的双腿恢复肾上腺素，脸颊的疤烫起来。可就像一团烟花的火苗，逐渐上升、蒸腾，当纤长的软物在她内部游荡时，她的肌肉解绑，感到自己的肉不再是丑陋、凹凸、糜烂的恶心肉块，那儿将重新扎根，变回幽深而神圣的湿地。

要什么催情，这就够了，这就够了。  
如果自己在别的时空中有具一模一样基因的尸体，她就解开了与之痛苦枷锁。她的秘源通透地流遍全身，从噩梦中苏醒。  
她不再害怕，被鱼钩和撬棍的外力粗暴拔出，她自己想要包裹住，吞下去，他——那只有一缕却灵活的律动，但精灵清甜、犹如树汁的淫水秘得再多，也不如人类那样有弹性的阴道，很快收回成肠一样狭窄的孔道。

但她希望那至上的快感能再深入，她把所剩的理性都放到蜥蜴舌头尺寸的计算上，就这样，到不可能的、她的两股尽头去，达成奇迹，就这样……在极乐里……

“为什么不叫。”

沉默打破。  
就像俯瞰风景时，透过的窗玻璃砸出残酷的裂纹。

当那嗓音响起的那一刻，宛如花草初开就瞬间枯萎，所有愉悦黯淡了。希贝尔重新想起了，这个男人是差使自己，笑看她沾满同胞之血的……。

——她最恨的暗影之主。

现在，他头从自己下体离开，死灰般的体温也像浴袍一样拉下来，一切回到现实。  
她加快的心跳戛然而止，身体没有重归平静，而是渐渐颤栗——转向战斗状态。

“你很快乐，我能嗅到。”

男人故意在她高潮的前一刻脱离，他的上半身立起来，让自己粗喘的胸廓自由了些。手离开了她的那下子，她的唇瓣如猫吐出雀足，舔了他甲胄的关节，甚至有点不舍渴求那股冰块似的锈味儿。爬行动物拧成一线的瞳仁，瞪着她不再乳白的背。背上毛细血管被他的重量磨炸了、肩胛骨像蝶翅折起，在汗水和唾液的晕染下，纠起的翅膀又落下、展开，朝仰视她的掠食者，绽开妖艳而危险的青红色。

“噢，对不起……主人，我还以为你哑了呢……哈哈哈。”

她的手肘使力，小腿和小臂仍躺在床上，撑起躯干，但屁股还被快感拎在那高度，就像一只伸着懒腰，掂起后腿的猫。这一刻，希贝尔学会了冷静，她不能让欲望牵着走，渴求他把没做完的部分包办到底。现在，她要去猎食了。

“你说什么来着……我、很快乐吗？……哈哈哈，主人，你、你不知道，你让我杀掉宫里人时……我也一样的……愉快。”

但主人的心思不和她在一条警戒的弦上。他已经受够了希贝尔的一味索取，享受了快乐，却要装矜持。暗影王子越来越感到，他这精通骗术的大师被算计了，好像她先前的拒人千里之外，先前的楚楚可怜，先前看不下去的折腾，全都是演出来的……  
只为勾引自己。  
哪有什么噩梦、什么痛苦，她就是想他去上她、干她。

暗影的主人一反常态，无凭无据，不断说服自己，接受他吟诗时才有的臆想：不管孤狼的人把她怎样，她还在部落里时，就是个对同胞、对大自然、对水土雷火、对记忆中的树根们来者不拒的……“荡妇”了。

——那还真是一场成功的引诱。  
主人再次宣告。

“我讨厌你的味道，我以为你听到了。你知道我为了舔干你的伤口，过程有多让我难受。但我想，我不是来这里治疗你的。是你来诱惑我。你为什么不懂？嗯？……你在听我说话吗……希贝尔？现在，把你那淫贱的头转过来。”

希贝尔听出他的动摇了。他在努力克制情欲。按她以前的刚烈，她会笑主人像个就会躲在家里对天下大事指手画脚的小王子。但现在……这猎物是最放松的时候，没什么比这更能调动她的血欲。

正当她恶狠狠转头。

心跳，好像停了。  
那仿佛岩浆般涌动的巨物，赫然立在她眼前。希贝尔见过很多尸体和鲜肉，也无法想象那味道。因为那阳物大到……不能以任何方式进到精灵身体里！  
那东西她才看过、才摸过，现在回应了她自己都说不清的期待，它完全勃起了，或者说，只是，太多太多经年未放出来的储精、大摇大摆的血管，让那床上的黑影胯下亮出微红的光……  
——旧年的细小伤痕也在，但她不敢瞪着。她已经害怕了，再多看一秒，就会激怒他。

暗影的主人早看穿了奴隶的企图。  
“天呐，还没获得自由，你就想彻底杀死我吗。”  
他骤然扑过来，这个距离甚至不用什么技巧，希贝尔被摁在床上，鼻子都要被压折，整张面陷在床单里。  
他抓住了希贝尔关紧的手，把那五指强行掰开，将掌下藏的那暗器抽出，从床单、床垫甚至大理石的床板……就这么锋利，是Nemesis的工艺，恶魔的牙齿。

在刚才掐住暗影王子，被他过肩摔时，她就抓住机会，从他储针的腕铠上摸回了自己的武器。她要在主人高潮时，让他来发临终射精。  
“杀掉主人”并不在他制定的游戏禁区里，但却触及了这奴隶主的逆鳞。希贝尔感到前功尽弃，所有的屈辱就要付诸东流。她开始害怕了，双手被他缚到背后，只能停下尖酸的嘴，等待惩罚的降临。

然而，他笑了。  
不像以前故作优雅的冷笑，他有些扭曲地咧开所有嘴角，露出完整的四排牙齿。

“——妙极了！希贝尔，你简直是个天才,你已经离不开我的针了！……不要我先前给你安排的那些花哨训练。你和我是如此相似，我越来越喜欢你了。”

很久前希贝尔就发现这个男人疯了。但她被压着的目光瞟到，那混蛋的眼神中隐约有些……悲哀？

希贝尔想起之前与他对视时，他眼神不时闪过奇怪的光，只是，这次格外难以掩藏，那情绪下降到让人能通晓。她不敢相信糟糕的猜想，但觉得是个刺激他的好机会，倔强地反咬道：

“……你……难道爱上我了？”

——这句话，彻底崩塌了希贝尔的世界。

没有犹豫，那庞大的阴茎直接捅到了希贝尔还没来得及收紧的深处，不论是她之前预想的地方，还是她没料到的地方，每寸内壁都被吃紧，整个子宫都要被戳扁了。希贝尔因痛觉呻吟和磨牙，但反让他的阴茎愉悦地绞得更深。希贝尔回想起了噩梦的创伤，虽不再恐惧，但她的身体也在本能地警告，这苦楚超载了。而他不依不饶，把最后一寸扎进去，直到抵到他的睾丸，她子宫顶部，硕大的茎头像猫爪摁老鼠一样顶皱她的肉，叽里咕噜地。  
他才是真正的暗杀者。刚才舌头的爱抚，都是为了制造伤口，迎接他的攻击。——是攻击，只要温柔一点，她本能享受这过程。王子带着恶意，他故意要这么做。

暗影王子没她想的那样，恼羞成怒地否认。明明发展成了强暴，他却像示爱一样，温柔地回应她的质问：“可能吧，既然我的猎鹰也说过一样的话。”

然而，他在承认爱意时就开始抽插了，被节奏一波波冲击，就像被歌谣咀嚼灵魂的希贝尔根本分不了神，但她还是听了进去，……像关在黑箱子里一样，麻木，如同机械，只有伤疤的疼还提醒她活着。

“这样，一切都说得通了。不过，等你的生命犹如烛火般被我吹灭，所有的相思之苦都将陨灭。所以，我们为什么不享受这一刻呢，趁着你还年轻渴望爱，我也很久没感到肉体的欢快。”

而她对他那一点点儿扭曲的尊敬，也全部碎了。  
“主人……你真令我恶心！”  
就像她说的，和那晚凌辱她的臭虫们没区别。

希贝尔的整个下面都像坐在了火上，肚子微凸，她的肠胃都能感到搅动和膨胀的幅度，她想那里已经被抽打得红肿了，肥厚得像人类，两片唇分的好开，都要让阴阜和会阴撕裂了，像鳗鱼没牙齿的吸口。黑金方块的手铠很膈，走遍全身，碾压她脆弱的大腿，从大腿内侧到脚踝，再回去，暗影王子尤为喜欢她比穿白蕾丝还嫩白的腿。  
她在欲死甚于欲仙的阵痛中，想抓住平衡而回头，哪知鼻尖蹭到了主人迎上来的唇鳞，他保留水分的鳞片已经超载，蒸出汗水，而他那有点遥远的，深凹在半圆覆鳞的眉骨间，如同中子爆裂的视线，不满意地舔舐自己的表情。

“希贝尔，为什么不露出点更快乐，或者……温柔的眼神。你明明可以，我亲眼见过。”  
喘着气的暗影王子终于张开了嘴，咬住希贝尔尖锐的耳朵，锯齿状的牙，连鬓角发一起，刺穿了希贝尔的耳垂，流出血液，他要在这奴隶身上刻上王族的耳环。他的舌头朝她视野中心进攻，希贝尔痛苦地锁上眉，分叉的触肢满意撞上眼睑，沿眼球顶起来的圆皮狂乱地扫，像是要把它舔开、舔皱、舔到往上翻折才罢休，分叉的舌时不时拐进翻出的眼角，眼底红肉，把她的泪逼出来刮掉。

“住手！给我住手！”

她要想到法子，必须摆脱这一切，不然只会更耻辱……不。  
希贝尔不想死。  
在床上就这么被主人的阳具捅死，或者像他说的、屈辱地自杀……又是他刚才暗示的，在未来的某天被他杀死。

被逼到极限的希贝尔，忽然抬起下巴，把舌头捋过她的鼻尖、人中，那优美弧线最后停在她的嘴唇上。希贝尔逼近了，他的舌头有些震惊地往后退，但太晚了，淡红的唇撞上了他长吻的顶端。然后，她猫一般的舌头追上了后退的舌头，不怕他口腔里牙齿构成的丛林。

暗影王子的眼球失去焦点，她软糯的舌苔是如此美味，让他闭上了眼，尾巴高高地拔起，爪子像死那刻后蹬，“呲呲呲”地刮皱、刮破了床单，梦寐以求地主动品尝，那纤长的舌头把小小入侵者缠起来，就像蛇缠住卵，越来越紧，暗杀者就把她的味道全送回去。希贝尔的座齿，喉头都被那灼热的味道和呼吸戳着，分泌出消化口水的口水，她被渴求着，爱抚着。  
这是个漫长到甚至有点深情的吻——

让她看到了远远超出她目的的幻象。  
这幻象，也叫记忆。  
就像帝国海滨大月的浪潮，记忆在她的神经网络中展开，仿佛从海渊中沉积的白色泡沫群，往她深处唤醒，内爆，一波接着一波。

——是的，白色，一波又一波，在最深的深处。  
你的前方走着一名披着长袍的高大武士，她有着苍白的皮肤，宛如冰雪，脸上却有枚疤，仿佛闪电。但你不怕那个背影，你跟她学了很多。周围都是白雪，你的手被她牵着，你觉得一点都不冷。  
忽然，她跪下来听地，你郁闷她在干什么。好久，你才亲耳听到远方战争王室战三角龙的惨叫，石巨人的脚步。她的手松开了，你依依不舍地牵着她的袍子，她叫你跑，往你手心里塞了戒指，那声音狠到快把你吓哭了，但当她叫出你的名字时，你想起，你在雪中抚平了她疤的疼痛，就像她说的，你很勇敢，你救了她，从而拯救了世界。  
你伸出舌头，亲亲她脸上的疤告别，她开心笑了，搓着你的脸蛋，你也笑了。  
但你觉得你们都在哭。  
你运用戒指的魔力，神奇的事情发生了，你隐形了！不再被黑皮肤拖累，啪擦啪擦，你的掌垫在雪里，看着背后的她抽出银白色的太刀，消失在地平线远方……

吻还在延长，记忆继续沉积，越发绵长。

你到了宫里，所有人都在说，你是个俘虏，逃兵的儿子，奴隶，总之，他们都在说同样的东西：你一文不值。但有个家族欢迎了你，让你成为了比奴隶更好的存在，因为你是黑色的，因为你看惯了战场，更因为你带着“苍白之影”——家族公主的信物。  
你被选为漆黑元首的弟子，从那一天起，你没有了名字，但你本来就没好失去的了。你想起了女人的话，你要为自己活下去。哪怕，小小的你现在要在漆黑元首的膝盖间，埋下头，伸出舌头，只要不再被他怀疑，成为继承人，就不会被淘汰而杀死，你什么都愿意干。

吻到了她的喉咙深处，几乎被她吞进食道里。现在，最后的记忆也挤进她的腹中。

那天，干旱的帝国第一次下了大雪。  
宫里肤浅的贵族不知道，那都是你一手主导的，你将冰霜符文放进观星御台的造雨花里，为了补办葬礼——女人的葬礼。  
你将女人的戒指交给座上的漆黑元首，他笑着把你拉到怀里，你终于完全夺得了他的信任，他告诉你，回归的暗影公主不再纯洁，背叛了蜥蜴族，你拯救了世界，你于是遵循新主人在脑中的指示，诅咒他。恶魔呻吟着显出原型。经历了一场大战后，你空手扭断他的脖子。  
你将血红的尸体踢到台阶下，从棺材中取出潮湿的尸体，把她摆在座上。现在，你就是一切的主人，你不再失去，你只会让别人失去。你自豪地对她鞠躬，拾起她的手，吐出舌头将她僵硬手背上的霜扫干，那味道非常纯洁，但你忘了当年亲她的感觉。  
而你说：“我绝不会成为你这种人。”  
你卸下她没了疤的面具，果然，她早就腐烂了，女人的枯骨是漆黑的，比你还惨，于是你从骨头上咬下戒指。再无留恋，你离开这个老地方，将两具尸体永远尘封。他们对世界的威胁解除。而你将一统黑白暗影，棋盘是你的了。

“你犯规了。”  
她从记忆中回到现实，高潮的余韵让她在床上动弹不得。外阴咕噜咕噜，一阵接着一波，像个注射针压到底部一样的流量，鱼唇吐泡沫似的，喷出自己和王子的体液……和血液。现在，她将任王子宰割。

暗影边调整喘息，边说  
“但是目的达成，你的任务和训练完美完成，我们不追究，好吗。那么，说，说你看到了什么，我就会消除你的记忆，让你干干净净地继续你的下一场任务——只要不是昨晚尝过的某家香料烤鱼，正好，我还想把剩菜和你分享呢。”

“……‘原始后裔’。原始后裔是什么。”  
希贝尔没回答他，就像什么都没看到那样，瞄准她想要的结果。

这反让暗影王子遗憾，甚至痛心，语气中传出愤怒。  
“看来……你渴求惩罚。还记得吗，我说要拔掉你的舌头。”

哪想到，那奴隶生无可恋，自己把手指伸进了喉里。暗影王子把她手腕拽回，道：“我.会.让.你.看.到.的。”

忽然，他的食指、中指、无名指做出她没见过的手势。他的储备还没用去一半，本想再榨干她，让已经没力气的希贝尔再次崩溃。

哪知，他又猜错了。  
她脸上的伤疤变得深红，就像还没愈合时那样，融化而糜烂成一团。她抓住脖子和锁骨，舌头像个吊死鬼一样吐了出来。

“希贝尔？”

他这时才反应过来。  
——那是没有空气进入肺部，生物窒息的形态。

原始后裔的本能降临回躯体，沉睡在另一端的母树感知到了失去的长女。  
她逮住了这个机会，向那颗心脏输送了无数冤魂的记忆。

“你是原始后裔，你是原始后裔，你是原始后裔。”  
“希贝尔、希贝尔、希贝尔。”  
“都是你的错。都是你的错。都是你的错。”  
“你.逃.走.了。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”  
希贝尔惨叫着，在一片青蓝色的臭雾中，没有回光。  
意识消失前，她认识到了，暗，远不止一种黑色。


End file.
